


The Carving Contest

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Fitz wants to participate in the pumpkin carving contest, but his idea is risky. Will it pay off?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Carving Contest

**Author's Note:**

> AOS Ships It All day 15 was Fitzmack and I used the fall prompt "carve."

Let’s have a pumpkin carving contest, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

It was not fun.

Fitz should have had a good time. He’s good at designing and building things, but this was proving to be most difficult. So he went to Mack for help. His friend Mack, who had been there for him for so long. But Mack had just shaken his head. He had plans for his pumpkin.

Trying not to be disappointed, Fitz sat and stared at his pumpkin. No ideas were coming. Then he had a sudden idea. It was a risk, but he decided to take it.

He worked to make it absolutely perfect. It wasn’t a difficult design, but it needed finesse.

Finally, Fitz knew he had gotten it just right. It said exactly what he wanted it to.

The day they were to show them, Fitz got nervous. What if this was a bad idea?

He brought the pumpkin down to reveal it to everyone. Mack saw it and looked at Fitz, jaw dropping. It said, “Fitz + Mack.” Mack turned his around to reveal “Mack + Fitz.”

They smiled at each other. Sometimes great minds think alike. Especially when they are in love.


End file.
